Foreplay
by Theabomination
Summary: Ichiru sees his parents getting "busy"...and wants to try it with zero. Boy on boy action. Rated M. Don't like then don't read. Please review kindly.


**Thanks to all who voted in my poll! I really do love you all for it! :D Here's one of the stories that had the second hightest votes! I should've done the one with the first hightest votes but...yeah...I like this story better. :D heh! Oh and I changed the title to "Foreplay" cause well...It seemed more like that than "Curiosity" DX**

**And please forgive me if the beginning sucks cause it kinda does but it gets better during the end XD promise!**

**Please leave reviews for me.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for boyXboy action. It is lemony! DX if you don't like that or just don't like this type of yaoi then I suggest you turn back cause I ain't gonna take your "This is gross/wrong" Bullshit D: oh and forgive me if the math stuff is plain stupid and doesn't make sense...I suck at math...so...so shall ichiru DX**

* * *

ForePlay

* * *

Foreplay

_'Once you add the two numbers together, divide by 15 then add 10 then subtract X on both sides.. Wait, what? Did I read this right? Am I even doing this right?'_ I wondered as I stared hopelessly at my stupid algebra homework.

_'Whoever invented algebra should be shot and killed!'_ I growled, frustrated, running my hand through my hair for the fourth time, trying to understand this gibberish called mathematics. _'Why is it that I can do any other subject perfectly but math always seem to be impossible for me to understand?'_ I thought, bemused.

I decided to skip that problem and move on to the next one_; 'Okay, if X equals 5+6y what does Y equal? How the heck should I know?'_ I mentally screamed, _'I just can't take it anymore!'  
_  
"Argh! What the heck?" I cried, slapping my math papers off my desk and not caring when the pencil went flying somewhere. "Why does math have to be so confusing?" I whined, burying my face in my hands. I jumped slightly when I heard someone clear their throat to get my attention. I turned on my wheelie chair to see Zero, my older twin brother, standing in the entrance of my room. He held up my pencil with a raised brow, it must've accidentally hit him on the head when he came in; if the small mark on his forehead said anything.

"Having problems, Ichiru?" He asked with a slight tone of humour in his voice. I pouted, slightly embarrassed for him to catch me in this situation, "N-No... Not really." I muttered, shifting my gaze to the floor where my math papers lay.

If only I could burn those papers with my super heat vision… But this is reality, and sadly, I couldn't. I watch as my brother's feet move as he walked inside my small room. "Oh really? It sounded like you were having a hard time." He said, placing the pencil back on my desk. I just stared at the pencil until my brother turned his back on me to pick up the papers. "What makes you say that?" I asked, staring at the back of my brother's head. He stood up, turning his front to me to place the papers back on my desk after shuffling them neatly.

"Well, I've been listening to you groaning and whining for the best half hour about your homework." He said. I blushed, 'Was I really being that loud when complaining? I heard my brother give a small laugh before looking up at me.

"Don't laugh at me. It's just that I always have a hard time when it comes to math, that's all." I defended myself. He gave a small smile down at me, "Well then, why don't you just ask for help? Mom and Dad are right downstairs you know. I'm sure they'll be happy to help you." He said, and I shook my head at that, "No way! They'll just make a big deal about it. I don't really want to listen to either of them lecture me about having to try harder or having to ask more questions during class or studying more or stuff I already know I should do. And I do! But it still doesn't help!" I sighed tiredly.

But then I brightened when an idea hit me. "Ne, Nii-san could you help me? You're way better at this than I am! You can do it for me!" I said, already liking the idea of my brother doing my homework for me. It was like the couple of times when I got him to take my math tests for me so I could pass, that was a lot of fun. Zero looked surprised for a moment, and then blinked his wide eyes before scowling at me.

"Ichiru, you know I can't do your homework for you. You have to do it yourself." He scolded me the way any big brother would reprimand their younger siblings. I pouted once again, "But Zeroooooo, you're waaaaay better than me at this! I can't do it by myself! You know that! And it'll only be this one time Zero. Please!" I begged and whined, which is what I usually do when my brother don't agree with what I want right away; and he always agree at the end.

_'Heh.'_ He frowned; looking away so he wouldn't meet the puppy eyes I'm giving him. "I-Ichiru... I can't do your homework for-"

"Zero!" I cried hugging his arm tightly. I heard him sigh loudly and drop his head, "Alright! Fine! I'll do it!" He finally gave-in. I smiled at him brightly out of happiness. But then he gave me a pointed look, "But this will be the only time, Ichiru." He said. I nodded, knowing that this would not be the last time; it never was. I got out of my seat to let my brother sit on it, and then he grabbed my pencil and almost right away, begun to answer the questions to my math problems without hesitation.

_'Geez, why is he so good at this and I'm not?'_ I wondered bitterly but shook my head to get rid of the thought and went to my bed to lie face down, burying my face into the pillow. I groaned loudly when I felt my back ache, "Oooh, My back huuuuuuurts!" I whined into my pillow. I heard Zero say, "You whine a lot Ichiru." I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance at that true yet annoying comment and decided to do something about it. And that was throwing my only pillow at the back of his head, "Quiet." I grumbled hitting my head on the mattress as I lay back down.

He just chuckled and continued to do my homework. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of pencil on paper. I could already feel sleep creeping up on me and my mouth automatically opens to let a yawn escape. _'Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt me.'_ I thought as I let darkness consume me and fall into some much needed sleep.

"... Ru... Chiru... Ichiru!" I snapped my eyes open and groaned as a headache starts to make its presence clear to me. "Mmm...What is it? I'm trying to sleep." I grumbled grumpily, scratching the back of my head as I sat up. Zero sighed, "I saw that, but you can't sleep in your clothes. Go wash up and change." He said. He must've already finished the homework._ 'How long was I napping?_' I wondered as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I'm still tired, but he is right. "Okay..." I whispered, not really wanting to argue with him about my attire. Our parents usually let us put ourselves to bed, and by 'ourselves', it actually mean that it is Zero's job to make sure we, or me, is in bed at a certain time.

_'Geez, he's not that older than me. Maybe by three minutes. And I think I can put myself to bed, thank you very much. But whatever.'_ I thought with a scowl.

I watch as my brother walk out of my room, leaving me to get dress. I got up and slowly made my way to my dresser to get my pyjamas. Once I got them, I kicked the door close and begun to undress. It wasn't like I'm scared of my brother seeing me naked since we share the same body. I just feel more comfortable having the door close. Once I got dressed in my pyjamas, I grabbed my old clothes and walked out of my room to put them on the hamper in the bathroom.

No one is in there, so I walked in and closed the door to wash my face and brush my teeth and other stuff that I have to do every night. Once that was done, I decided to get a small snack like I normally do before going to bed. It really wasn't that late, maybe around 9'0 clock. Perhaps, mom and dad were still up. But when I went downstairs to the kitchen, I didn't see them. Nor in the living room, or entertainment room, and dining room. I hummed in thought for a moment, _'Maybe their in daddy's study.'_ I thought. And yes, I call my dad 'daddy'. They all think it's cute, but I just don't feel like calling them 'Mother and Father' like Zero does. Bleh. It's too conservative.

"Mooooom~! Daaaaddy~!" I called, walking to the direction of their study. I could see light from where the door is cracked open. I suddenly stopped when I heard soft laughter and giggling. It's coming from the study, but I couldn't really be sure so I tip toed to the door and placed myself against the wall to peer in through the crack in the door. I know I shouldn't be spying on my parents, but I sometimes couldn't help myself. Besides, if I do get caught, I could always pose as Zero like I normally do to get out of trouble.  
_'Heh,'_ I thought as I remember all the times I pretend I was Zero.

"S-Sona, stop." I heard my mom giggle. My curiosity already at its peak, I peered in a bit further so I could see what my dad was doing to my mom to make her laugh. My eyes widened when I saw that my dad had my mom trapped against the wall; pinning her hands above her head. I gasped but slapped a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make any further noise.

_'What the heck is dad doing to mom? Should I call the cops or something?'_ I thought in panic. I've never seen this type of thing before; though I know my dad would never lay a harmful hand on our mom. I watch as my dad kissed around my mom's neck and I wondered, _'Why?'_ I knew I shouldn't be watching whatever they were doing, or about to do, but I couldn't tear my eyes away especially when my mom made some weird noise when my dad bit her shoulder.

_'What the heck? Why would he bite her?'_ I wondered. I watch his hands let go of her wrists to freely roam her body that have slipped underneath her shirt. My cheeks start to get warm. 'Wait a minute... are they... going to have... sex?' My cheeks are getting even hotter. Okay, I know I shouldn't be watching. I don't know that much about sex, except that I have to be married to do it; at least that's what my parents told me. But I've never seen, well, how two people even have sex.

"S-Sona... w-wait... let me..." My mom pants breathlessly. I can't tell why, but maybe it had something to do with what my dad's hand is doing to my mom underneath her shirt. I really don't know. I raised a brow, _'Let me what?' What is she going to do?'_ I wondered with wide attentive eyes as she begun to kneel down. What? Why is she doing that for? She begun to unbuckle and unzip my dad's pants. What the heck? Why is she- Oh my god! I can feel my heart race as my mom pulled out my dad's, er, well, thing. I feel my face go completely red and felt my eyes burn, am I going to cry? I didn't understand any of these, and I feel that I really should look away now, but for some reason, I just can't move.

I watch as my mom did things with her mouth I didn't know you could do, and my dad seemed like he is enjoying it, especially when my mom took his whole member in her mouth and started to suck harder. He groaned loudly while his hands entangle on mom's blonde hair.

"Mmm. Ai... hah..." He moaned. I think. My mother begun to move her head back and forth, and my dad moans louder as a result. I don't understand, did something like that really feel good? What my mom was doing to my dad... "Ah! I'm going to come!"  
I raised a brow in confusion. _'Come? Come where? What is he talking about?'_ I wondered, but I knew I had to keep watching if I want to know how my dad was planning on coming. Whatever that meant. My mom suddenly stopped and was beginning to swallow something. What is she swallowing? She pulled back and I gasped when I saw some white stuff ooze out of my dad's, well, member. My mom purred, "You taste good." My dad was a bit sweaty, flushed, and panting. I thought he had come down with a fever. Once the show was over, I was able to move once again. And I didn't hesitate in running, as quietly as possible, up to the stairs. I don't feel hungry anymore, that's for sure. My face felt hot and sweaty, and my, um, lower regions felt weird and uncomfortable.

I didn't know what my mom was doing to my dad. Maybe Zero would know. Zero always knew things. "Zerooooo~!" I cried running to his room and banging on the door, already hyper to find out about what I just saw. It wasn't even sex. Unless that's what you do when you have sex. Was that how mom got pregnant with us? She swallowed some stuff from my dad's member? This was all confusing but I know I'd understand once I ask Zero.  
"Zero~! Hurry up and open the door!" I whined, bouncing on my feet. I heard quick shuffling inside the room before Zero opens the door. The moment he did I leaped onto him and hugged him tightly burying my face into his chest. He gasped stumbling back a bit before gaining his balance; I don't think he was expecting that. "Ichiru? What are you doing? What's wrong?" He asked, not moving from the hold I had on him.

I stayed quiet. I mean, what am I to say? Or how am I going to ask him? "Um... zero… I…" I gulped, licking my dry lips_. 'Why did my throat feel all dry? Why was I so hard down there? Why do I feel hot?'_ I wanted nothing more than to voice these questions but before I could, my brother pushed my shoulders hard enough to push me back, staring at my red teary face. His eyes widened and a look of worry flashes on his face.  
"Ichiru? What's wrong? Your face is all red. Are you crying? Do you have a fever?" He asked question after question while feeling my forehead. Zero is such a worrywart; always worrying about me.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to try and say something, but I couldn't form the words. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his bed making me sit down. He then sat down next to me holding my hand, "Tell me what's wrong." He said, or rather demanded. I swallowed, and after taking a deep breath, I spoke in a soft whisper, "W-Well, I went downstairs to get a snack and tell mom and daddy goodnight. But I couldn't find them, so I looked around and, I found them in the study and well, uh, um, I saw..." I trailed off suddenly feeling hotter than before. He gave my hand a squeeze, "You saw... what Ichiru?" He asked, urging me on.

"Uhm... I saw... well, I saw mom and daddy. They were, they were..." I glanced at Zero and saw that his face had turned as red as mine and his eyes were wide with realization. He probably realized what I am trying to say_. 'Oh, so he does know what I'm talking about? That means he also knows what they were doing right?_' I thought. I felt a small bit of confidence grow inside me. "Zero, do you know what they were doing?" I asked.

His face appeared to have flushed a darker shade of red. "Um, well. Y-Yeah k-kinda I mean what exactly were they, uh, doing?" He asked, nervously seeming very uncomfortable about the topic. I looked down at my feet, "Well, mom was sucking on daddy's-"

"Ah! Okay I get it!" He said with an uncomfortable tone lacing through his voice. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Zero, why was mom doing that to daddy?" I asked. He blinks and opens his mouth to speak, but then closes his mouth again. "Was that sex?" I asked. Again, he didn't answer, or couldn't seem to. I wonder why; they were simple questions weren't they? "Why was she sucking on daddy's-"

"Ichiru! Why were you even watching something like that?" He asked, interrupting me. I pouted, "I didn't mean to. I was trying to move away but for some reason, I couldn't and I saw everything. I didn't mean to see everything, I promise." I whimpered feeling a bit perverted. We were both quiet for a few moments before Zero finally spoke up, "Uh, no, I mean, that's not exactly sex. It's more like," He begun, I tilted my head. "More like what?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head, "It's more like, foreplay... Something you do before sex." He explained. "Foreplay?" I repeated; it sounds funny, "Zero... why were they doing that?" I asked. Like earlier, he paused and cleared his throat. "Well... because they can. I mean, anyone can. I guess..." He trailed off. I brightened, suddenly feeling excited about the idea I had. "Zero can me and you do foreplay?" He started to choke and cough on something and I had to rub and pat his back until it was over. "W-What?" He shrieked_. 'Did I say something? I wondered why he was staring at me all horrified…'_ "I said, "Can me and you do foreplay?" I repeated myself.

"Ichiru! We can't do something like that!" He yelled. I pouted angrily, "Why not? You said 'anyone can'. So why can't we?" I asked. I'm curious as to know if something like that feel good or not. He glanced around as if trying to find some escape route. There is no way I'm going let him run away, so I grabbed his arm in a tight embrace. "Zero!" I snapped at him to get him to answer me.

"Because we're brothers Ichiru." He said, tugging his arm away; but I had a tight grip on him. I furrowed my brows in confusion, "So?" I asked. His eyes widen, "S-So? We can't!" He repeated. I shook my head, "What does it matter if we're brothers... I don't get it." I said, leaning closer to him. He leaned back, his face redder than an apple and panic in his eyes. "Ichiru... brothers can't, well, I don't think they can do stuff like that." He whispered, looking at the floor. I moved my hand to his lap, "Why not?" I asked, gripping something hard. Wait, hard? I heard my brother give a sharp gasp and squeeze his eyes shut. "Ah! Ichiru!"

I blink, confused as to why he made that sound. I looked down and saw that I'm gripping his... oh. "Ah. I'm sorry Zero. Does that hurt?" I asked, loosening my grip and about to let go when his hand suddenly caught my wrist, not letting me move my hand. I looked up confused, "Zero?" My eyes widened when I saw him panting and sweaty like my dad had been. What is happening to him? I gave his clothed member another rough squeeze and watched him yelp and shut his eyes once more. I did it again a few more times, completely mesmerized by his reactions. I began to rub in circles which caused him to jerk his hips. I gasped at the sudden movement. 'Well, that was interesting.' I thought, wanting to see more of this.

"Hahh... nng... Ichiru... w-wait..." I heard my brother pant breathlessly, much like my mother. _'I wonder, if I were to do to Zero what Mom did to Daddy, would the same thing happen to him?' _I thought as I got off the bed and got on my knees in front of my brother's parted legs staring at the rather large and noticeable bulge in his night pants. I grabbed it once again but gently this time. I wasn't really sure of what to do next.

'Mom took it out didn't she?' With that thought, I placed my hand into my brother's pants, making him yelp and toss his head back. I pushed his pants down low enough to take out his member, it was really hard and it was standing tall. _'Is this what happens during foreplay? I forgot what it was called. I heard it somewhere... this is called an erection, right?'_

"Zero... it's so hard. Why is that?" I asked, giving it a light squeeze. Zero gave a groan, not really answering my question. I looked down at myself, "Mine is hard too..." I muttered. Slowly and while watching my brother's face for any new reactions, I begun to slide my hand up and down his penis. His panting is becoming much harsher that I almost wanted to stop and ask if he was alright, but I rather enjoyed the way his member felt in my hands.

It felt exciting and I didn't really want to stop, so I stroke faster, making him move his hips in time with it much like how daddy did before. _'Oh, there's white stuff coming out of the tip. What is that?'_ I wondered, smearing the white stuff all over the head with my thumb making him give out a soft cry and tremble. I then remembered what my mom did last, and begun to, hesitantly, lower myself to his member.

'I gave it an experimental lick; it tastes funny, but... not bad.' I thought. I swallowed as much as I could of his member, but had to pull back. I started coughing when he thrusts his hips, making the tip hit the back of my throat. "Oww, Zeroooo, that huuuurt~!" I whined, calming my coughing while glaring at him. He didn't say anything but just groaned. I shook my head at him and leaned down again. This time, when I placed it on my mouth, I made sure to push down his hips which prevented him from choking me again. Zero didn't taste that bad, and he seems to be enjoying himself, so I didn't understand why he didn't want us doing this before.

I began to move my head back and forth, much like how my mom had done to my dad. I let the sounds of my brother moaning and groaning encourage me to suck faster. "Nnng! Hahh... Ichiru! Faster!" I heard him moan, I did just that, taking as much as I could without hurting myself and used my hand to stroke what I couldn't get. His moans grew louder to the point that I feared our parents would hear us. Unless they were busy with their own activities. I felt Zero's hands on my head push at my head, his fingers pulling at my hair but I didn't stop. "Ichiru! Nnh! I'm going to come!" I heard my brother cry.

_'Come?'_ I wondered, but before I could ask what that meant again, he threw back his head letting out a cry before something shot into my mouth. I pulled back coughing after being forced to swallow most of it. Some splattered on my face. _'Gross! Bleh! This stuff tastes awful!'_ I thought in disgust, _'How could mom say this stuff tastes good?'_ I wondered, looking up at my brother who is still flushed, sweaty, and panting hard with a strange look in his eyes. "Hahh, Ichiru what did you..?" I gave a meek smile, "Foreplay?"

He was quiet and then burst out laughing, "Oh Ichiru... That was so wrong!" He said falling on his back, trying to control his breathing. I placed his member that had went soft for some reason into his pants and laid beside him blushing a bit. "But you were enjoying yourself... right?" I asked.

He glanced down at me with a chuckle. Instead of answering my question, his hand grazed my cheek, "You have that stuff on your face..." He said placing some on his fingers, and after a second, he licked it off. I gasped, "Zero! That's gross!" I gagged. He rolled his eyes, "You swallowed most of it." I narrowed my eyes at him, "That was before I knew how bad it would taste." I said sticking my tongue out. He shook his head and leaned down. My face went red when he licked off the remaining white stuff off my cheek. "N-Nii-san?"

"Ichiru... you're hard..." I heard him whisper in my ear. I swallowed thickly; my throat would be sore tomorrow. "I don't know why... It won't go away." I said in a small voice; now embarrassed about everything. "Well, I'll just have to make it go away." Something was off about his voice. It sounds... hungry. Hungry for what? Food? "W- What do you mean?" I dare asked. He looked me in the eye with a smile, "I'm going to do to you what you did to me." He said. My eyes widened, "Huh? No it's alright Zero! I'm sure it'll go away on its own." I said trying to get up, but Zero only pushed me back down and gripped my clothed member, making me gasp.

I did the same reaction he gave when I did the same thing to him earlier. "You'll be fine Ichiru. I'm not going to hurt you. It'll feel good. It felt good for me. And you were curious about this weren't you?" He asked rubbing circles around my hardness. It became hard to breath, "U-Um... y-yeah b-but- Nnh!" Before I knew it Zero had pulled down my pants and boxers to reveal my hard penis that was now standing tall and erect like his had before. "So let me help you." He said gripping my member in his cool hand. 'This _feels so… Nnh!'_ I couldn't finish that thought when Zero begun to stroke like how I did to him.

I wiggled my hips, not able to hold still as his speed grew faster. I felt him rub the tip and jerked my hips, _'Zero's hand feels so good... I've never felt anything like this-Oh! Is that his tongue?'_ I shrieked in my head, watching my brother lick the head of my member tenderly before licking down as well. I moaned and blushed, making these sounds myself, I felt really self-conscious. I put a hand over my mouth to prevent any more from coming from me. I heard Zero laugh, "You don't have to hide your voice, Ichiru. I like the sounds you're making. It's cute." He teased.

I opened my eyes to glare at him and opened my mouth to snap at him to not to call me cute, but instead, I let out a strangled cry when he suddenly swallowed my whole member. I wanted to thrust up more into his hot mouth, but he was holding my hips down. His mouth is so hot and wet and his tongue was running up and down my... And now he's sucking. "Nnh! Hhha! Zero... aahhh!" I moaned, thrashing my head side to side. This feels so good I couldn't stand it. I found myself wrapping my legs around his shoulders to bring him closer and he hummed. Somehow, the vibrations of that just made it even more pleasurable.

"Zero! Uh... uuh… nnh... I c-can't-Hahh! Anymore… urgh… uuuhhh!" I felt something in my lower stomach, knotting tighter and tighter. It hurt but at the same time it felt so good. I pulled at his hair not caring if it hurt him and felt myself shake. I wanted him to make this... unbearable feeling go away. I wanted something, but I don't know what it is. Then... it hit me. The knot in my lower stomach suddenly came undone violently and a white flash exploded in front of my eyes. I let out a harsh cry as I threw my head back. "Zero!" I felt something shoot out of my penis and into his mouth.

Zero swallowed whatever it was. I'm pretty sure it's the same stuff he shot in my mouth earlier. He continued to suck on my penis that was already becoming soft. Once I caught my breath enough to open my eyes I looked down at him to see him placing my limp member back in my pants and crawls over to hover up at me. He licks his lips with a smile on his face and gave me a chaste peck on the lips. I blushed harder if that was even possible. "Zero?" I watch as he lay beside me, both of us were panting and flushed though we didn't say anything. The silence is almost comforting.

"That was called a blowjob by the way." Zero said, breaking the silence. I was silent for a while, staring up at the ceiling. "...Oh." I finally said, not knowing what else to say. Zero laughs while ruffling my hair, which I whined about. "You really do whine a lot." He muttered grabbing me around the waist and bringing me under the covers with him after turning off the lights and closing the door. I pouted but decided not to say anything back about that. I felt my heart race when he pressed my back against his chest and tangled our legs together and laced our hands together in front of me. "Goodnight Ichiru..." He  
yawned, and I realize that I' am tired as well. But I had one more question.

"Ne Nii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"If foreplay is this good, is sex even better?" I asked. He was quiet for a while, and I thought maybe he had fallen asleep, until I heard him say something that made something flutter in my chest. "Well, we're just going to have to find out one day huh?"

* * *

**Sooooooo...Yeah...Don't kill me if it sucks...Believe or not i'm still a beginner on smut and everything DX I need to do better on grammer and details and maybe draw out the foreplay a bit more. I tried to make Ichiru's character a bit innocent in this as best as I could though...I don't know if it worked out or not.**

**Ah well, be sure to leave reviews for me DX And well...I'm having some family problems so it will probably be a long while before I post any new chapters or new one-shots...sorry. D:**

**Crazylady out**


End file.
